1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dry shaver with a skin stretcher for raising hairs prior to cutting the hairs for effective hair cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art Dry shavers with a skin stretcher have been proposed in the following publications.
1) Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 63-121072 PA0 2) Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-56063
The dry shaver according to the above publication 1) includes a skin stretcher in the form of a probe extending in an adjacent relation to a cutter unit. The probe comes into contact with the skin in advance of the cutter unit while moving the cutter unit across the skin of a user so as to stretch the skin for raising the hairs to be subsequently fed into perforations of an outer cutter, thereby improving cutting efficiency. The dry shaver according to the above publication 2) includes a skin stretcher in the form of a guide plate having an elongated skin contact edge. The guide plate extends in an adjacent relation to a cutter unit and is floatingly supported to a shaver body so that the guide plate is kept pressed against the skin during the shaving, thereby raising the hairs for readily introducing the hairs into the perforations of the outer cutter. The dry shaver of the latter publication is found advantageous in that the skin stretcher can be kept pressed against the skin to thereby press the skin constantly during the shaving operation. However, in an actual shaving condition where the butter unit is required to move across uneven skin surface, i.e., around a chin, only a portion of the elongate contact edge is available for stretching the skin. Thus, the hair raising is only effective to a limited portion and therefore not sufficient for smooth shaving.